


Hide You Away

by kuriositet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's prom night takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide You Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalchain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalchain/gifts).



> Inspired by crystalchain's Quiet Me prompt
> 
> Thank you Yasmin for the wonderful beta <3

“Prom sucks,” Laeta says and Kore nods in agreement. They’re all huddled together in a corner, bored out of their minds.

“You only say that because you don’t have a date.” Naevia looks stunning with her hair let down in long, perfect curls and her makeup done so it brings out her eyes. Her dress is indigo and it suits her perfectly. 

“You only say that because you got your hot college boyfriend to take you,” Nasir says grumpily just as Crixus reappears with drinks in his hands and eyes only for Naevia. 

“You only say that because you chickened out when you were about to ask a certain hot soccer team captain to go with you.” Nasir glares at Mira who had appeared out of nowhere and who is now pulled away once more by Saxa and Chadara.

“You were gonna ask Castus? Why didn’t you?” Laeta asks.

“Because he is the captain of the soccer team?” Nasir rolls his eyes.

“And?” Laeta presses. “I’m sure he would have gone with you.”

“It’s too late now anyway.” Nasir shrugs. “I’m going out for some air.” The gym is hot and humid and actually worse than during the classes Nasir vaguely remembers from his previous years. The corridor beyond it is both cooler and quieter, which is good because Nasir doesn’t get any further.

Someone runs into him and Nasir turns to apologize, out of habit really, because it wasn’t his fault, but then he finds himself pulled into a janitor’s closet. It’s too dark in the room for Nasir to see anything, but whoever pulled him inside pushes him against the wall and holds him there with a single hand pressed firmly against his chest.

“What—” 

“Shhh!” It’s a guy, Nasir is pretty sure, just a little taller than him and, whoever they are, they seem to be listening for something.

“What are you—” This time he’s cut off by a hand pressed over his mouth and, if the whole situation wasn’t so absurd, he would be getting pissed off, but he’s not.

“Shhh,” the guy shushes him again, more gently this time. Nasir just waits patiently for him to remove his hand, but then he hears footsteps and angry voices just outside.

“Where did that little shit go? Caesar?”

“Wherever he is we shall find him and make him regret the day he was fucking born. Fucking pirates.” Pirates? The word echoes in Nasir’s mind. It must be sports related. The assholes in the corridor are probably from another school, and the one who is pinning him against the wall is… the captain of the soccer team, he realizes as his eyes adjust to the dark.

“Castus,” Nasir says plainly when the voices fade again and he can pull the hand off his face.

Castus looks at him for a moment and breaks into a wide grin. “Nasir! Fancy meeting you here.” His hand is still on Nasir’s chest and he moves it smoothly to brush something off Nasir’s shoulder. “Are you having a good time? I didn’t pull you away from your date, did I?” 

“No, you— I—” Nasir doesn’t usually stutter, but the fact that Castus seems to know who he is has caught him off guard. “What are we even doing in here? Who were the assholes out there?”

“Bulls,” Castus replies, then adds “Northwestern,” when Nasir doesn’t understand. “You don’t have a date, then?”

“No, I— What did you do?” Nasir doesn’t really mind, because Northwestern is Laeta and Kore’s old school and they had been forced to transfer after the soccer coach harassed them and the entire school turned against them.

“It’s better if you don’t know.”

Nasir sighs. “Can I go then?” 

Castus gives him a smile so bright it practically lights up the whole room. “They might come back. You should stay.”

“But they’re not looking for me. You can hide on your own.” Nasir moves for the door, but Castus slides his hand back down to his chest, holding him in place.

“But can I trust that you will keep this quiet?” Nasir almost laughs. “You are not sworn to secrecy. Maybe you plan to go out there and reveal my hiding spot.”

“So what if I do?”

“I’ll tell them you’re in on it,” Castus replies without hesitation.

“I don’t even know what ‘it’ is. I’m leaving now.” He pushes past Castus, who seems to have run out of excuses to keep him in there.

The moment Nasir opens the door there is someone yelling, “There he is!” though and, before he knows it, Castus is clutching his hand and they’re out of the janitor’s closet and running down the corridor. “Fucking get them!”

Nasir is not a runner. He hates running and he does not have the lungs or legs of a runner, and he has no idea how he manages to keep up with Castus for as long as he does. Castus doesn’t stop even when they get outside, but pulls Nasir around the buildings, possibly in the direction of the parking lot. Nasir can’t really think straight because he can’t breathe.

“Wait, stop,” he pants, clutching his side. “I can’t— I can’t go on.”

The assholes from Northwestern had been far behind them, but now that Nasir and Castus have stopped, they’re catching up. 

“Fuck, come on.” Still pulling Nasir with him, Castus manages to find them a new hiding place. Nasir wonders if Castus has done this before, because he doubts that anyone who didn’t know about it would see the indentation in the wall, just big enough for two people, and covered by bushes that keep them out of sight.

He can hear the guys from the other school yelling, and it’s a nice distraction from his blood pounding in his ears and his wheezing breaths. “Shhh,” Castus shushes him and the swoosh of air tickles Nasir’s ear, they’re standing so close. He feels Castus hand on his chest again, rubbing it in small circles, and it helps Nasir slow his breathing, but he still wheezes loudly with every other breath.

The guys chasing them can’t be more than thirty feet away now, by the sound of it, and Nasir thinks Castus might decide to cover his mouth with his hand again. Nasir is not entirely wrong; Castus does cover his mouth, but he doesn’t use his hand.

Nasir is so surprised by the kiss that he can’t help but let out a small noise, but it’s quickly swallowed by Castus who takes the chance to slip Nasir some tongue. This is more than just trying to keep quiet, and Nasir kisses back eagerly, holding on to Castus’ face and neck with his hands.

It’s quite surreal if he thinks about it. It’s prom night and here he is, somewhere outside the school, making out with the guy he hadn’t even dared to ask to be his date. He didn’t think Castus knew he existed, but he was clearly wrong about that.

“Let’s face it. They’re gone.” The voice sounds like it’s coming from just beside them, and they nearly jump apart. Nasir tries really hard not to make a sound and to not breathe too heavily. Castus presses his fingers to Nasir’s lips to help, and Nasir kisses them before thinking, _oh fuck it,_ and reaching up for Castus’ mouth again.

Nasir doesn’t know how much time passes before they come up for air again but, when they do, everything is quiet. Castus’ arms are tight around his waist and Nasir rests his head on Castus’ shoulder, laughing nervously. He realizes that the new shirt he got for prom is probably ruined after all the running and hiding, but he doesn’t really care. 

“Are you going to the after party?”

“After party?”

“The one Gannicus is throwing. I hear it’s gonna be legendary.” Nasir knew of it. He and the others had even joked about going, but that’s all it was. It wasn’t really their scene. Not his anyway; Mira, Saxa and Chadara could probably go and have a great time, but Naevia doesn’t enjoy crowds and Kore and Laeta are still new here.

“I don’t know,” he says, “Maybe.” Because he wants to go now. He wants to go with Castus. “I should go and find my friends. I’m sure they’re looking for me.”

“Of course.” Castus lets go and hold the branches back so Nasir can get out of their hiding place, and Nasir takes his hand. 

“Come look for me at the party, if you decide to go,” Castus says when they reach the front of the gym. People are already heading out and getting into their cars, presumably to go home or the big after party.

“I will.” Nasir grins and Castus kisses him again, in front of a very large part of the student body, before pulling away.

“I’ll see you around, Nasir,” he says, winking, and Nasir decides that Castus saying his name is one of the best things he has ever heard. Nasir waves and looks after him for a moment as Castus walks up to some guys Nasir recognizes from the soccer team.

When he turns, he is met with the faces of Laeta, Kore and Naevia. “I told you, he would have gone with you if you had only asked,” Laeta says. “I overheard him talking to that slimebag Heracleo the other day. He likes you.”

“Obviously,” Naevia says as Crixus rejoins them, slipping his arm around her waist.

Nasir shrugs and hopes it’s too dark for them to see the blush on his cheeks. “So, who’s going to the after party with me?”


End file.
